


Shurikens and Kunai Knives

by JarethTheGoblinKing



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Ninjas, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Love, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarethTheGoblinKing/pseuds/JarethTheGoblinKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe Macbeth where they are on a spaceship in the future and there are ninjas. short, is better that it sounds. This one is also on my wattpad account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dramatis Personae, Exposition and Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the intro to everything.

_**Dramatis Personae** _

**Jeffery Macbeth:** Jeffery Macbeth is a 22 year old man in great physical condition and he works as an elite ninja on Captain Duncan’s spaceship. Those close to him call him Mac; he has dark brown hair and hazel eyes along with a few battle scars. Mac is a strong and loyal man who would do anything for his wife Hilda. He is extremely stealthy due to his ninja training but he is not very intelligent and extremely gullible. Because of all the death he’s seen, Mac is slightly unstable and the smallest of things could push him over the edge. Mac is normally seen wearing his official black ninja space suit and he never goes anywhere without his weapons pouch that he wears on his left thigh since he is left handed.

 **Hilda Macbeth:** Hilda is a 21 year old woman with a tiny build who works as a doctor on the ship captained by Duncan. Hilda bears a deep grudge against Duncan since he resembles her deceased abusive father. Also, when she asked him for a pay raise he said no. Hilda is an intelligent woman with great acting skills. She is equivocal and everyone around her thinks she is an angel due to her kindness. She is paranoid and untrusting and believes that everyone other than herself are complete idiots with no intelligence whatsoever. The only person she can be relatively close to is her husband Mac. Hilda usually adorns a white dress with silver flats and an angel wing necklace. Hilda has long blonde hair worn in a tight bun and has blue eyes that sparkle with false innocence.

 

_**Exposition** _

This play takes place on a spaceship in replacement for the country of Scotland. Due to the large amounts of pollution on Earth, the human race is no longer capable of living there, so each country now has a spaceship that is captained by their political leader; in this case it is captain Duncan. This ship has an army of ninjas and the guards are called Blackops. The higher ranking ninjas are the elite squad and the title of captain can be passed down to one of its members if the captain does not have an heir.

The scene will start out in Mac’s room where Mac is laying down in bed doped up on pain medication after having his wife treat the wounds that he received in the recent war. It’s really late at night and day break will be coming soon. Hilda is in the level below after treating Mac, doing laundry. The lower level is a shabby room with bad flickering lights that could drive someone insane.

 

_**Definitions** :_

_Shuriken: Ninja star_ _or a dart or throwing blade, sometimes with multiple points, used as a weapon by ninja (or samurai)._

 _Kunai knife:_ _A Japanese metal dagger. Is used for stabbing, but it is also handy to throw._


	2. Shurikens and Kunai Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story itself.

_Scene 1_

_Enter Jeffery Macbeth_

Mac:    What the heck? Why is there a random shuriken just floating in front of me? That’s so weird, am I seeing things, is this a hallucination? My eyes see it but my hands can’t touch it!  I think my wife gave me too high of a dosage of pain medication. Oh well, I guess I’ll just see what it wants. Hey, is this ninja star leading me to where I think it is? Captain Duncan’s quarters? It seems as if all the doors are open and his Blackops guards are completely passed out. The shuriken is hovering right over top of Captain Duncan, wha-what is it doing?! Oh my god! That’s gross, it’s gushing out so much blood! But wait, is-is it telling me to kill… Duncan? But that’s absurd! Although it makes complete sense, things that aren’t real are always right. I think I should kill him; this drug induced hallucination has really convinced me. Don’t deny the high. I should get on with this before he wakes up; he usually wakes up around this time. Captain Duncan will never lead another country ship again because tonight, he dies.                                                 _[Exits]_

 

_Scene 2_

_Enter Hilda Macbeth_

Hilda:  There sure was a lot of laundry to do today. I wonder if the drugs worked on Mac. I hope he ended up killing Duncan like the witches said he would. They better not have been lying.                                                                                            _[Enter Jeffery Macbeth]_

             _[Faking concern]_ Hey Mac, what are you doing up? Oh my god! Why are you covered in blood? Put your clothes in the washer right now!

Mac:     _[Puts clothes in washer]_  Oh this blood? It wasn’t much really; I just did a couple of things. By the way, I think the dosage on the meds you gave me was too high; it made me see weird things.

Hilda:   _[Feigning surprise]_  Oh dear, what sort of things did you see? I heard that hallucinations can make people do things. There have even been cases of murder.

Mac:     _[Dramatic]_ I saw a shuriken. It was leading me somewhere, Captain Duncan’s room. All his guards were passed out, the doors were open and when the shuriken floated over top of Duncan’s sleeping body it started gushing out blood like there was no tomorrow. It was pretty gruesome, but I understood. The shuriken wanted me to kill Duncan in the goriest way possible. So I did. I took out a kunai knife and stabbed him repeatedly in the chest.

Hilda:  You did what?! Why would you do that? That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever done! Did you ever think of who’s going to be blamed when Duncan’s body is found? Did you at least take the murder weapon back with you or even get rid of the body?!          _[To herself]_  He better have or my plan is ruined and I’ll have to do the dirty work myself.

Mac:     _[Insulted]_ Did you just imply that I’m stupid?  

Hilda:  Is that all you heard?!

Mac:    I heard you. Calm down, and no, I left my kunai in the Captains body.

Hilda:  Calm down? CALM DOWN?! You idiot! Go fix what you’ve done, make it look like the guards killed him or that he disappeared, anything!

Mac:     _[Realization, despair, regret]_ Oh my god, what have I done? I’ve killed someone, a person that was not my enemy but my leader.

Hilda:  Dammit, the drugs are wearing off and you’re coming to your senses. Now I have to fix what you’ve done myself. Geez, you’re so useless. While I’m gone, you should clean up. your hands are covered in blood. If you leave it there too long, it’ll stain and then not even all of the water available will wash away the sign of your idiocy, your failure.  _[Hilda exits]_

Mac:  _[Hysteric]_ Really? Will that really happen? My hands will be forever stained red, like a giant sign screaming out that I KILLED DUNCAN! I-I have to wash it off! I have to wash it off! Go away! Go away! GO AWAY! The water, it’s red, completely red, so much red. _[Enter Hilda Macbeth]_

Hilda:  I did it. No one will ever suspect you of murder or me of being the mastermind behind the crime. I made it so that the investigation squad will think it was the Blackops guards that killed Duncan. Hey! Why aren’t you cleaned up and dressed yet you lazy good for nothing man!                                                                                                  _[Knocking]_

 

            Quick, put some clean clothes on, wipe your hands and wash your face then answer the door while I get cleaned up. My clothing is covered in blood.  _[Jeffery Macbeth exits]_       I don’t know why I even try dealing with him. I love him, but, sometimes I just…  _[Sighs]_  I swear, the man doesn’t even think before he acts. He’s always doing something stupid left and right. I don’t even know how he got such a high ranking in the elite ninja squad, but I suppose there are advantages to having him” He is extremely loyal but really susceptible to drugs. Thanks to that I was able to use him as a tool to kill Duncan, the man who looks so much like my horrible father. Finally I can sleep in peace not fearing that they really are the same person.                                                                    _[Exits]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) <3


End file.
